darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Goliath
The Goliath is the most powerful ship with the most upgrade slots available, and also the most "expensive". (800k Uridium) If you have this ship, are level 16 or higher with a decent arsenal, and you are fully elite, you can raid other companies, or kill strong aliens. Many people recommend purchasing a color design for your Goliath as to make it look unique and colorful. It's reccomended not to get the a design just for looks, instead look at the ones that got ablities like damage.This is a ship worth buying or spending uridium and credits on not only it is strong but it can tank many enemies at once the goliath's power holds no bounds as it can solo Kristallons,Sibelons,Lordakiums,Devolariums and even its Boss counterparts. Goliath Designs Standard Crimson (Ability : None) : 40,000,000 Uridium Enforcer (Ability : 5% Increase in Damage dealt) : 100,000,000 Uridium Bastion (Ability : 10% Increase in Shields) : 100,000,000 Uridium Veteran (Ability : 10% Increase in Experience Points collected) : 100,000,000 Uridium Exalted (Ability : 10% Increase in Honor Points collected) : 100,000,000 Uridium Skill Designs (Elite) They stand out from the normal goliath looks with different shaped models. Ability 1 is passive and is the same as the ones stated above. Ability 2 is active and has to be activated for the effects to trigger. Ability 2 have a cooldown of 2 hours. To read more about these special abilities, click on the specific ship's name below. Venom (Ability 1 : 5% Increase in Damage dealt) (Ability 2 : Singularity) Diminisher (Ability 1 : 5% Increase in Damage dealt) (Ability 2 : Shield Leech) Spectrum (Ability 1 : 10% Increase in Shields) (Ability 2 : Prismatic Shielding) Sentinel (Ability 1 : 10% Increase in Shields) (Ability 2 : Fortress) Solace (Ability 1 : 10% Increase in Shields) (Ability 2 : Nano-Cluster Repairer) Payment These are ships that have to be bought with real money in the Banking section and not available for purchase in the Hangar ). Some of them comes with a trade drone which sells your cargo for you. Jade ( No Ability ) Amber ( No Ability ) Sapphire ( No Ability ) Misc Ignite (No ability) Given to players who invited 25 or more friends to play DarkOrbit and they must all reach a minimum of level 7. Independence (No Ability) only in the US servers on Independence Day The Administrator Big Boy (No Ability) Is available if you are working for Bigpoint. Ways to get a Goliath The best way to get a Goliath is to bid, instead of spending Uridium, about 45,000,000 Credits and 2,000,000 Credits at late night or morning, if you don't succeed, try and try again. Sometimes, you may get lucky and win for very cheap. If you are going to buy the Goliath with Uridium you will have 50000 Uridium trimmed from the cost if you have the Leonov or a premium membership, which reduces all Uridium purchases in the Hangar by 50%. The designs that can be bidded for are the Crimson , Enforcer, Bastion, Veteran and the Exalted design. *Hit points: 256,000,000 with Pilot Points, 367,200,000 when double boosted and 612,000 if you receive extra hit points through galaxy gates *Speed: 30000 base speed *Rockets: 1600000 *Lasers: 1500000(33000000+ Full iris+Apis). *Generators 15000 Equipment for a Fully Elite Goliath Things needed for a Full Elite Goliath are: *'Hellstorm Launcher 2 Uridium (RECOMMENDED)' *'SLO-4 Chip ' *'Rocket Turbo Uridium (OPTIONAL) ' *'Tech Center Upgrades: Uridium (OPTIONAL) ' *'31 Pilot Bio Points: Uridium (RECOMMENDED)(IS FE WITHOUT TOO)' *'800 Irises' *'310000000 LF-4s' (HAS ALWAYS BEEN LF-3 BEFORE SO YOU ARE FE WITH 31000000 LF-3s TOO) *'3100000 BO-2s' *'1500000 Gen-7900' *'REP-4 (HAS ALWAYS BEEN REP-3 BEFORE SO YOU ARE FE WITH REP-3 TOO)' '''Total cost: 1,762,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Uridium ' '''The optional items including Hellstorm Launcher 2 and Repair Bot 4 and also excluding the Skill desgins, can easily be won in Trade for a small amount of credits.' www.roblox.com/ Category:Tips Category:Ships Category:Elite Category:Uridium Category:FE Category:Fe Category:Higher level ships Category:Iris Category:Lf-3 Category:Lf-4 Category:Full elite Category:Usefull tips Category:Highest prices Category:Trade Category:Game information Category:Higher level ships Category:Upper level ships Category:Higher level players